Yuuki Otoko
by HyuTen-chan
Summary: Aku Haruno Sakura, hobi ku menulis sebuah cerita. Mau itu tugas sekolah, perlombaan, diary, dll. Tidak memandang 'siapa yang membaca'nya. Tenang saja, semuanya akan kebagian. Ini, karya ter-aneh ku, entahlah, karya yang berawal dari tugas karangan bahasa indonesia, yang akan menjadi cerita yang panjang. Penasaran? silahkan baca dan kalian akan menikmatinya. Update! chapter 2
1. Chapter 1: Perkenalan 'Yuuki Otoko'

_Character_: Sakura Haruno  
_Rate_: K+  
_Disclaimer:_Kishimoto-_sensei  
Genre: Romance (Maybe?)_

**WARNING**: AU,OC,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.

_Genre_ kalian deh yang nentuin, aku bingung sih, yang aman aja deh jadi aku nulisnya _romance_. Setelah baca fic ini, kalo gak cocok, boleh protes kok tinggal _review_ aja. Sip, kita mulai!  
_

_Someone POV_

"Aku menyukaimu, _**yuuki-otoko**_," ucapku lantang.

Mungkin agak sedikit gemetar, namun samar karna tertutup angin awal musim gugur yang berhembus pelan. Sebenarnya tidak hanya itu, aku takut jika... Nama itu... Tidak—

"Ku tolak."

—cocok.

Sudah kuduga.

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya sayu, tidak seperti 'diriku' yang tadi penuh dengan keyakinan. Ah, tanganku lemas, karna dari tadi menggenggam rok seragam terlalu erat, mungkin sampai-sampai otot tanganku terlihat. Masih tegang. Itu yang kurasakan sekarang.

"_Ano_—"

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat sana pergi." Ucapnya datar. Dia memotong kata-kataku dan tanpa rasa bersalah dia mengusirku.

Hei, ayolah aku belum sempat menyelesaikan dialog kedua ku. Sedangkan dia sudah mengakhiri dua dialog dengan lancar bahkan diakhiri langsung dengan tanda titik. Tidak, aku harus menyelesaikannya.

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang pergi,"

Itu dia yang kutunggu, hah, kenapa tidak dari tadi.

"Tunggu dulu, _**yuuki-otoko-san**_!" Teriakku, dan akhirnya dia berhenti. Memutar badannya dan menghadapku kembali dengan jarak di antara kami.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau menghabiskan waktu istirahatku," ucapnya dingin, dia itu benar-benar _**yuuki-otoko**_.

"A-ah begini, akhirnya... Eng—" Aku kehabisan kata-kata, bodoh, kenapa tadi aku memanggilnya ya?

Ah, iya aku ingat aku ingin bilang apa. Tapi—

"—Akhirnya dialogmu berakhiran 'koma' juga!" Aku teriak sekuat tenaga, tanganku mengepal , kedua lenganku berbentuk huruf 'L' dan mata ku terpejam. Setelah itu aku membuka kedua mata ku. Aku melihat dia mengerutkan alisnya, namun masih terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

"Leluconmu _garing_." Ucapnya pendek, berbalik, lalu pergi meninggalkan ku.

Aku diam terpaku, masih dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku bukan terdiam karna kaget, tapi aku sedang berfikir.

Memangnya apa yang ku ucapkan tadi?

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

"Tunggu Sakura-_chan_! Katanya ceritamu ini ber-_genre romance_!" Ucap perempuan berkuncir buntut kuda-dengan rambut berwarna kuning-mencolok.

"Hee? Ini kan sudah romantis tau! Kau kurang menghayatinya Ino-_chan_..." Bela ku sambil melipat kedua tanganku.

"Romantis apanya _ne_? Lihat, bahkan laki-laki itu mengatakan bahwa lelucon mu itu _garing_," timpal perempuan bercepol dua.

"Hah, iya iya kalian benar deh. Habis, di kehidupan ku ini tidak ada yang romantis, dan cuma ini yang tidak terlalu parah seumur hidupku." Ucapku memelas.

Ino terlihat bersalah, begitu juga perempuan yang bercepol dua, Tenten.

"_Ano... _Sakura, memangnya siapa laki-laki yang kau 'tembak' itu?" Ucap Tenten mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ah, benar juga Sakura, siapa _yuuki-otoko_ itu? Kau malah belum menjelaskannya," tanya Ino penasaran.

Aku hanya terdiam dan tersenyum penuh arti, karna aku duduk di dekat cendela, aku bisa melihat keluar sana, dan kebetulan orang yang dimaksud sedang ada diluar sana. Aku melihat laki-laki itu tanpa sepengetahuan orang itu, maupun Ino dan Tenten yang sudah penasaran dari tadi.

"Yah, dia seperti _**yuuki-otoko**_ yang kumaksud," jawab ku menggantung. Terlihat wajah Ino dan Tenten yang kecewa karna jawaban ku tadi.

"Ukh... Sakura! Kami ini kan sahabatmu, kau tidak mau bercerita kepada kami?" Tanya Ino _gregetan_.

"Maaf, aku juga mempunyai _privasi _dan HAM, Ino..." Ucapku enteng.

"Haa... Jangan bawa-bawa pelajaran Pkn ke masalah ini Sakura, kau membuatku pusing. Dengar, kami cuma tidak mau jika kau seperti itu lagi," ucap Tenten cemas.

"Seperti itu lagi?" Ulang ku tidak mengerti.

"Hah... Terserah kau Sakura. Ya... Yang terpenting kau bahagia lah, itu saja sudah membuat kami senang, Sakura," Tegas Ino.

"_Ano_... Ino... Tenten... Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkan ku. Ayolah, ini hanya tugas karangan bahasa indonesia yang harus dikumpulkan besok, tidak lebih kan? Kalian tidak usah cemas,"

Terlihat Ino dan Tenten menghela napas bersamaan, _saa_... Aku tidak tau, kenapa mereka bertindak berlebihan sampai seperti ini terhadapku?

"Baiklah, aku sudah bosan. Begini, ceritamu itu nyata, walaupun hanya sebuah tugas karangan bahasa indonesia yang ditulis dengan pulpen, harus rapi, dan harus tanpa _tip-x _sedikit pun. Kau pasti menulisnya dengan perasaan yang hancur kan setelah kau ditolak oleh laki-laki itu? Biar kutebak, kau sudah merobek hampir setengah buku tulis untuk menulis cerita pendek itu bukan? Ah, sudah ku duga, memang seperti itu," ucap Ino panjang lebar, ku kira aku harus menjawabnya, toh pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang menjawab.

"Ino... Ya, kau memang benar—"

"Tuh kan Sakura, sekarang giliran ku, biar kutebak, pasti kau sudah ditolak cintanya oleh 18 laki-laki kan? Dan yang dicerita itu adalah laki-laki yang ke-19 yang telah menolak cintamu? Ayolah Sakura... Kau mudah ditebak, kau harus bangkit!" Ucap Tenten dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Tenten... AKH! AKU MUAK! YANG BENAR SAJA, AKU, HARUNO SAKURA, TIDAK SEPARAH ITU!" Jawabku murka, hampir saja meja guru melayang ke wajah Tenten, dan sialnya Tenten lah yang membuat ku sudah di ujung tanduk.

Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala, Tenten _sweetdrop_ melihat Sakura seperti itu, ada yang mau tau apa yang dipikirkan Tenten sekarang?

_Ternyata Sakura sudah benar-benar gila karna sudah ditolak cintanya 19 kali!_

Dan sikap Sakura ini yang malah memperkuat 'teori' Tenten tentang Sakura selama ini.

"Hah... Hah... Aku lelah debat dengan kalian, bisa-bisa karangan ku Cuma dapat nilai 4!" Ucap Sakura frustasi.

_End of Someone(Sakura) POV_

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Hei, kalian ingin tau kelanjutan cerita yang terpotong tadi? Masih ingat kan cerita sebelumnya? Hm... Menurut kalian, yang diceritakan Sakura itu benar tidak sih? Atau hanya khayalan nya karna sudah di tolak cintanya 18 kali? Dan dia menambahkan di cerita itu jadi yang ke-19 kali karena frustasi? Ya... Itu hanya teori dari sahabatnya, Tenten. Belum tentu benar.

Jadi, sebenarnya, bagaimana sih jalan cerita ini? Coba kita lihat di cerita selanjutnya, apa seperti yang aku pikirkan, atau kalian pikirkan... Entahlah, kita punya dua versi. Tidak, lebih dari 9 versi kelanjutan dari cerita ini, karna kalian yang akan menentukannya, dan disini, Sakura akan memilihnya, sedangkan aku yang akan menyalin nya.

Dan akhir dari cerita ini, _**yuuki-otoko**_ yang akan menjawabnya.

_Tsuzuku/Bersambung_

:3 _Pojok Author_ :3

Konnichiwa! (karna disini masih sore) Ceritanya aneh? Atau membingungkan? Yaa, aku cukup sulit lho bikin jalan ceritanya(?) #halah XD  
Kalo tentang _pairing_ aku udah nentuin kok, kalian bisa menebaknya, oh ya... Jangan kaget lho ya sama akhir cerita ini, soalnya kalian pasti akan patah hati, #ops# kelepasan! :P Yaa, kalian ikuti aja cerita ini ya _minna_... Maaf kalo ada salah-salah tulisan, maklum, author juga manusia.  
Ada yang mau protes? Kasih masukan? DLL _REVIEW_ aja... Kotak 'review' selalu tersedia untuk anda...  
Arigatou bagi yang sudah mau baca fic ter-aneh-ku ini.^^


	2. Chapter 2: Kuro Otoko

_Character_: Sakura Haruno  
_Rate_: K+  
_Disclaimer:_Kishimoto-_sensei  
Genre: Romance (Maybe?)_

**WARNING**: AU,OC,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.

Chapter 2: _Kuro Otoko_

REVIEW

Kagayaki Hanabi: Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan , hehe, oke makasih ^w^ Iya ini udah update~ arigatou udah baca fic abal ku ini :')

_Genre_ kalian deh yang nentuin, aku bingung sih, yang aman aja deh jadi aku nulisnya _romance_. Setelah baca fic ini, kalo gak cocok, boleh protes kok tinggal _review_ aja (Yang sopan ya). Sip, kita mulai!  
_

"_Kenapa belum datang juga? Huh dasar Sakura—forehead! Sudah malam begini belum datang juga?!" _Runtuk Ino dalam hati sembari mengusap-usap tubuhnya yang menggigil. Bagaimana tidak, hanya menggunakan rok pendek diatas lutut berwarna ungu, sepatu ber-hak tinggi berwarna putih polos, dan hanya menggunakan jaket tipis berwarna coklat yang hanya bisa menghangatkan tubuh bagian atasnya saja.

"Wah wah~ Hai nona... Kenapa malam-malam begini sendirian huh~?" Tiba-tiba ada dua berandalan yang badannya lumayan besar dengan masing-masing membawa satu botol alkohol. Sepertinya Ino salah mengambil tempat untuk menunggu seseorang. Ino baru sadar kalau tempat itu lampunya redup, dan daerahnya sepi, kecuali suasana cafe yang ribut dengan suara-suara bising yang tidak mengenak-kan. Ino benci ke-bisingan.

"_Sial, a-aku harus pergi dari sini!"_ Sumpah Ino dalam hati sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan ancang-ancang untuk lari, ya... Walaupun menggunakan sepatu ber-hak tinggi itu tidak menghambat Ino untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya, karena Ino bisa dibilang saat SD dia pelari yang diandalkan di sekolahnya. Ino hanya berharap, bakatnya itu muncul lagi setelah sekian lama dia sudah tidak aktif lagi di bidang itu.

"_1..."_

"Heh, nona~ Kenapa kau tidak menjawab huh? Kau minta di hajar?" Tanya berandalan yang satunya lagi. Ino tetap tidak menjawab, dia tetap mencari aman untuk tidak berkutik.

"_2..."_

Ino sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk lari.

"Ho~ mungkin dia ingin bermain-main dulu dengan kita~ hahaha," ucap berandalan yang pertama menyapa Ino dengan berandalan yang satunya lagi, mereka semakin kurang ajar terhadap Ino, mereka mulai mendekat.

"_3! Sekarang!" _Teriak Ino dalam hati dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Yap, bagus! Ino berhasil didepan jauh dari dua berandalan tadi, dan berkata,"Ya! Aku memang ingin bermain-main dengan kalian dulu, dan liat siapa yang akan mencapai garis _finish_ duluan berandalan kampungan!" Teriak Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan lari sekuat tenaga.

Ino melihat ada tikungan kekanan, Ino terlihat lelah karena terus berlari dan terus dikejar oleh dua berandalan itu. Sampai segitukah dua berandalan itu menginginkan Ino?

"Ada tikungan! Hah _Kami-sama! _Terimakasih!" Ucap Ino dengan lantang dan tidak ambil pusing ia langsung membelok kearah kanan, dia tidak menghiraukan ada sekelebat warna hitam melintas cepat melewatinya dan mengarah ke tikungan itu juga, Ino sudah terlalu lelah.

"_Aku harus bersembunyi! Bagaimanapun caranya!"_ Sumpah Ino, dan—

"Haah... Haah... Ja-jalan... Buntu?!" Ino terlihat kaget dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok tikungan itu sambil duduk apa adanya. Kalau lari lagi, berarti Ino lebih memilih untuk mati konyol!

"_Hiks... Sakura... Tenten... Hinata... Semuanya... Aku takut sekali!" _Ino mencoba untuk tenang, namun tetap saja dia ingin menangis, entah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang.

Terdengar suara samar dari dua berandalan itu.

"Siapa saja... Hiks... Tolong aku..." Rintih Ino sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

_Di lain tempat_

"Aduh... Ino lama sekali sih, sudah jam 9 malam belum datang juga? _Brrr..._ Hawa nya semakin dingin saja, ditelepon juga tidak aktif! Jadi tidak sih?!" Sakura berbicara sendiri karena sangat sudah tidak sabar. Sakura duduk di depan toko 24 jam yang bertempat di tengah kota jadi walaupun sudah malam tetap saja masih ramai.

Sakura menjadi cemas dengan Ino, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan Ino? Namun Sakura tetap tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, dia percaya kepada Ino, toh Ino juga dulu pintar bela diri. Namun perasaan cemas tetap menyelimuti Sakura.

"_Kami-sama..."_

Sakura mulai menutup matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya sambil sedikit menunduk.

"_Semoga Ino baik-baik saja... Jagalah dia, Kami-sama..."_ Gumam Sakura.

Sakura merasa ada yang duduk disebelahnya, walaupun Sakura menutup matanya, namun dia merasakannya.

_Gluk Gluk_

Terdengar suara orang yang sedang meminum sesuatu. Sakura membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping kananya. Sakura membelalak kan matanya, merasa tidak percaya.

Pria itu menoleh kearahnya dan berkata, "Aa... Kau lagi,"

Pria yang merasa mengenal Sakura itu memakai penutup kepala berwarna abu-abu dan jaket tebal panjang dengan menggunakan _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _kats_ berwarna hitam-putih.

"_Yuuki... Otoko..."_ Rintih Sakura sekaligus gembira.

.

.

.

"Ho~ disini kau rupanya, nona~?" Dua berandalan itu mendekat kearah Ino, semakin dekat... Dan—

—Hilang.

Bukan, bukan dua berandalan itu yang hilang, namun Ino yang menghilang.

"Heh? Uhuk! Wah wah~ tidak ada orang rupanya? Bir ini terlalu tinggi hingga bisa membuat halusinasi yang begitu baik _Hik~"_ Ucap berandalan yang satu lagi lalu mereka pergi dari tempat itu dan mungkin masih mencari `Ino`.

"Hmph—" Ino berusaha berteriak, mulutnya di bungkam oleh seorang pria, tangannya besar namun lembut.

Pria itu melepaskan bungkamannya, lalu terlihat berdiri dan mengulurkan tangnnya.

"Si—Siapa... Kau?" Tanya Ino takut. Posisinya Ino masih duduk dan pria itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Pria itu sedikit menunduk sehingga tidak begitu jelas wajahnya, rambutnya hitam—mungkin, karena sangat gelap disini.

"Aku, iblis yang ingin memakan jiwa mu, nona kecil ku," ucap pria itu dengan suaranya yang berat, namun ada sensasi aneh disuara itu, Ino merasa nyaman.

Entah kenapa tubuh Ino menurut saat pria itu mengeluarkan suaranya, tangannya menggapai tangan pria itu lalu pria itu menarik Ino dan ia tetap menurut, seperti terhipnotis oleh pria itu.

Pria itu menarik Ino kedekapannya lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ino, "Menurutlah padaku, dan jiwa mu akan ku jaga—"

"—Panggil aku—_Kuro otoko..." _Bisik pria itu, Ino merasa sangat mengantuk entah karena parfum yang dipakai pria ini atau apa. Ino hanya merasa nyaman dan merespon ucapan itu dengan satu anggukan sembari menutup matanya.

Terlihat aura pria itu hitam dan membentuk dua pasang sayap lalu mereka, menghilang.

.

.

.

_Di tempat Sakura dan Yuuki Otoko_

"Berhenti memanggil ku dengan nama yang aneh seperti itu," ucapnya dingin sambil tidak menatap Sakura lalu mulai beranjak dari kursi itu, namun tangan kirinya dipegang oleh Sakura.

"_A... Anoo..._ Te—Temani aku sebentar saja... Disini..." Bujuk Sakura sambil menunduk malu.

"Ti—"

"Untuk kali ini saja! Berkatalah selain `Tidak` ! Kumohon!" Ucap Sakura sedikit berteriak.

Pria itu sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Lalu berjalan menghadap Sakura dengan posisi berdiri, Sakura bingung dan mendongak dan melihat wajah pria itu, pria itu lalu sedikit menunduk dan kini wajahnya lumayan dekat dengan Sakura, terlihat wajah Sakura merona habat.

Rambut pria yang panjang dan matanya yang indah seperti membius Sakura untuk masuk kedunia fantasi.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku membalas apa?" Tanya pria itu dengan wajah datar.

Masih posisi seperti itu, Sakura mematung. Namun dia mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Iya... Jawab dengan `Iya`. La—lalu, jadilah kekasihku," ucap Sakura yang ngelantur dari percakapan yang sebelumnya.

"Hm? Kau perempuan yang keras kepala, kalau kau benar-benar ingin menjadi kekasihku, berarti kau berani mati, heh?" Tanya pria itu dengan ambigu.

Sakura kaget dengan pertanyaan pria itu—_Yuuki Otoko. _

_**DEG.**_

"_Yuuki Otoko... _Ukh... Kepalaku... Sakit..." Rintih Sakura, entah kenapa saat mengingat nama itu, seperti tidak asing... Bukan, merasa kalau nama itu cocok untuk pria itu, karena merasa, Sakura sering menyebutnya.

Pria itu melepas jaketnya lalu memakaikan nya kepada Sakura, dan tiba-tiba pria itu menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal_. Angin serasa berhenti, namun semakin kencang, itu yang Sakura rasakan. Sakura merasa hangat.

"Ne... Ji..." Gumam Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"..." Pria itu hanya diam dan menghilang bersama dinginnya angin malam.

Bersambung/Tsuzuku

_Pojok Author  
_Walaaaaaaaaah, genre nya jadi berubah mungkin! Alur cerinya juga jadi berubah! Semuanya berubah! GOMENNASAI! TAT)"  
Semoga akhir cerita ini jelas! Maaf dengan segala kekurangan di dalam cerita ini , Soalnya author juga manusia :')

ARIGATOU for reading minna~

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
